plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} :For the international version, see Big Wave Beach. |Zombies= |Unlock= Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after= >>}} Big Wave Beach (巨浪沙滩; pinyin: Jù làng shātān; translation: Huge Wave Beach) is the 7th world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Unlike the international version, it has more plants, more zombies, and a new Brain Buster. The main stage element of this world is the water. In each level, there is an arrow and a chain of seaweed called the "tide line" that divides the land and water. This changes in every level. "Low Tide!" is the surprise attacks for this world, which summons the Imp Mermaid Zombies in random lanes. Big Wave Beach takes place in the 1960s, where surfing has gained popularity. Due to that, lots of beach gear like woodie (a car body style), necklaces with tiki faces, and beach clothes (such as bikinis and swim trunks) have been invented. The surfers also invented skateboarding during the 1940s to the early 1950s, and the very first skateboard - which is just a piece of wood with wheels underneath it. According to them, skateboarding is what they do when tides are low which is when they do not surf. Game description This is a 20th century summer beach full of Hawaiian style. Are you ready for a battle between summer plants and beach zombies? In Chinese: 这是20世纪，充满了夏威夷风情的夏日海滩。夏日的植物与沙滩僵尸间的战争，你准备好了吗？ Main levels Current= Current *First time reward other than stars, coins, and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= Brain Busters Bulb Bowling Bulb Bowling was a Brain Buster exclusive to Big Wave Beach. It is similar to Wall-nut Bowling from Plants vs. Zombies. The Bowling Bulb itself is broken down into four different parts respectively with each bulb has different damage. The player must attack the zombies by using the bulbs by placing it behind the tide line. The bulbs will ricochet once it hits a certain zombie. It was removed in the 1.8 update. Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile Gluttonous Hungry Guacodile is an exclusive Brain Buster for this area. The player have to control a Guacodiles train in order to defeat all the zombies without hitting the sandbox' edge or rocks. Vasebreaker Vasebreaker makes a return in this world. There would be many vases on the lawn, and those vases will either contain a zombie, a plant or a Plant Food. The player have to break all vases and kill all zombies to win the level. Special Delivery Special Delivery is an exclusive Brain Buster without any criterion to fulfill in order to achieve victory. The plants provided to the player are given via conveyor-belt and must survive a set of waves. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded forces the player to use a specific set of plants. Even if the player didn't unlock some of these plants,they can use these. The player must survive a flag in order to accomplish the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or four Plant Foods at their disposal because there will be no glowing zombies and falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player from a victory. Sun-producing and free plants (except Cowardly Thorns) are all prohibited. Zombot Sharktronic Sub Zombot Sharktronic Sub is the boss of Big Wave Beach which appears in the Ultimate Challenge. It has three attacks: summons zombies, sharks and uses turbines to attract all plants and zombies in its two lanes into its mouth. Tangle Kelp when attracted will stun this Zombot. In the Ultimate Challenge, only Beach Flag Zombie and Fisherman Zombie do not appear in this battle. Walkthrough :See Big Wave Beach/Walkthrough. Gallery Big Wave Beach on World Map Completed.png|Big Wave Beach on the World Map Big Wave Beach Preview Completed.png|World preview BWBFullMap.jpg|The full map of Big Wave Beach Big Wave Beach New Chinese Preview Image.png Big Wave Beach Boss Level Preview Image.png Big Wave Beach Chinese Name.png Big Wave Beach New Revised Chinese Preview Image.png Guacodile on the World Map (Chinese version).png Lily Pad on the World Map (Chinese version).png Tangle Kelp on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old 0510160R9C.jpg|Map of Big Wave Beach 1211131B9C.jpg|Concept art of Big Wave Beach CNBWB Load.png|Loading screen Promotion Picture (1).PNG Promotion Picture (2).PNG GuacodileLvl3OnMap.png|Level 3 Guacodile on the map Chinabwb1.jpg|An advertisement Key.png|A Big Wave Beach key Big Wave Beach Chinese Preview Image.png Trivia For all the non-Chinese trivia about Big Wave Beach, see the international version of Big Wave Beach. *Before the 1.8 update, there was only one Bulb Bowling level in this version, located on Day 10. After the update, this world no longer has any Bulb Bowling levels. *This world has the most Legendary plants, with three plants. **These plants are Acidic Citrus, Bowling Bulb, and Banana Launcher. *Before the 1.8 update, the player had to have at least one level 3 plant in order to unlock this world. *Before that update, it was the first world to give to the player a level 3 plant (in this case Guacodile). *Previously, it was the world with the most stars, having 87 stars. *The music is glitched; the Final Wave and the Wave 2 themes only play once. The Wave 2 music can have parts of it play simultaneously. *All Sky City plants can be planted above the water without Lily Pads, excluding Ampthurium. What's your favorite plant in Big Wave Beach exclusive to the Chinese version? Acidic Citrus Lotuspot Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas